


INTRO

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Trophy Husbands [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Trophy Husband, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, can u believe theres no tag for that, im changing the tide, not beta read we die like cql cast, will add tags later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: Introduction to the trophy husband au me and my twitter wife planned for days c:
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Trophy Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986304
Kudos: 6





	INTRO

An alternate universe of k-idols pairing, one is the rich husband and his partner is his trophy husband.

This series is venturing out each pairing on how they met up and bind with each other in a contract of the high prestige club, **Asmodeus.**

Where they offer VVIP membership, The Diamonds;

exclusively for the homosexual rich people a chance to showcase their talents to a large audience for enjoyment, as their permanent jobs, or a high possibility of recruitment for any other entertainment industry to a much larger audience.

With a condition:

Only those who with verified trophy husbands can enjoy such perks.

And trophy husbands are very expensive to have and hard unless you have good chemistry.


End file.
